


Checkmate

by Leianyx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, great im here again, hi, poker cards stuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leianyx/pseuds/Leianyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mafia AU!! Aomine knew it would happened, or was it planned differently?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is decidated to Arike and Steph since it was their ideas. Just made a little twist here and there and ta-daaa.

Colourful neon lights lit up the dull boring streets. It was a Friday night, with light shone dimly on the alleyway that stood out amongst the deserted lane, inviting many different guests into a place where people desired for more wealth. All they had to do was to find an unique crimson door with a black butterfly crest in the middle of it, with a small decorative ancient peephole installed above it. Not much people knew about this isolated place, but a lone figure with his fur hood covering his face strolled along like it was his home. His hand carried a piece of crumbled brown paper, with a sketchy map drawn on and handwritten details scribbled all around, instructing the male where he was supposed to go. A smirk was seen before his hand swiftly and impatiently knocked against the said door. After a slight rumble and a deafening silence, a small yet clear voice muffled through the door, “May I know the passcode, sir?”

"Blumenkranz” The hooded figure replied with a low growl. Patience was something he never liked, but he had to tolerate it unwillingly. Mumbles were heard once he spoke out the passcode and just as he wanted to break in, a soft click was heard before the door opened with a blonde host appearing in front. “Hello, and welcole to the Black Butterfly!!” He greeted out with a cheerful and charming smile, it was no wonder how he had this job. Turning his body and raising his hand to the side, followed with a small bow, he welcomed the new guest in.

“About time, I wanted to smash through the door.” The guest growled disapprovingly while his hand got busy unzipping the fur-hooded outer coat. Chuckling with a hint of mischief while he automatically helped the other by holding onto the coat. “I apologised, but we had to tighten our security up,” the host explained before he smoothly placed the heavy thick coat on the coat hanger. Revealing the tanned skin of the guest as he shuffled a little to keep his vest tidy, he then rose an eyebrow and eyed at the host. “Security, you said?” He asked suspiciously while adjusting his tie.

“Yes, we only allow special guests, like you.” The host smiled widely and tilted his head at the other before asking calmly, “what is your name, good sir?” “Aomine Daiki. Just Aomine will do.” The tanned male replied, as his feet made it’s way towards a seat on gambling table. The host nodded his head, showing acknowledgement before he informed the latter with excitement, “well, Mr. Aomine, I, Kise Ryouta, will be your host for today, since there is no one else in right now! Please do enjoy your visit~”  
Aomine could only smirked, as he never thought that the charming male in front of him would be hosting for only him. Although his interest was big-breasted females, and he was informed that the bar only hired males, but having a handsome and pretty male would make his day less shitty. “Alright then, Kise, show me some entertainment. I have the whole night to spare.” He taunted, curving his lips into a smirk while his azure eyes focused solemnly on his host. Kise grinned slyly, and despite the taunt, he placed his hand on the green table and leaned on it with no signs of hesitation. ”I was hired not long ago, but I have to warn you though, I can catch up pretty fast.” He replied honestly, while his other hand grabbed onto a dice. Kise then planted a soft kiss on a dice, and with a sly grin followed by his half-lidded honey cat eyes, the daunting sing-song voice then spoke out, “Shall we begin, Mr Aomine?”

——————————————————————————————-

Countless rounds were played continuously, only resulting in Aomine winning again, and again. He had to admit, though, the host really knew how to catch up fast. The first game they played was horrible, Kise didn’t even knew how his guest pulled out a royal flush out of no where. Usually, Aomine would stopped playing and walked off, even if the hostess who served him had big breasts spilling out of her vest. However, for some reasons, Aomine was sucked in. The determination Kise showed, and the never-ending pleas of playing another round made his feeling betrayed him.  
"One more round, Aominecchi!!" the host insisted, pouting slightly and hoping Aomine would agree to it. Aomine would agree to it, but the plan had to go on when he flicked open the Victorian designed pocket watch. The time was up, the plan to make that very place into a gruesome massacre had to be done. Chuckling sadly, as the images of the blond being brutally murdered by his clan mates were playing in his mind, Aomine stood up and shook his head, teasingly remarked, "You’re a hundred years too early to beat me, Kise. Better luck next time."

Just as he stood up and turning his back away, he felt something hard and cold on his spine. His mind quickly registered it as a gun and just before he could turn his head behind to check who was it, a familiar voice warned with caution, “continue moving and you will be dead.”  
"Hahh, who could have thought it was you, Kise." he sneered dejectedly, raising both of his arms at the side of his head. After hearing a crafty snicker and feeling warm breath on his ear from the host, Kise then whispered seductively,"However, Aominecchi, whatever you had planned with your clan would be a waste because we knew what would happen."  
Eyeing at the windows, he realised that the Black Butterfly crew did went against his clan’s plans. Snipers were getting ready to blow his brains out, just in case the bluenette wanted to start the killing before hand. Admiring the fact that Kise lied about him being alone at the first place while they were prepared to kill him, he snickered darkly and mumbled out a warning, only the host could hear, “and you think I came here unprepared, Kise Ryouta? I may be an ace in my clan, but I will never go back without a cleared mission.”

Just as Aomine finished his warning, a gunshot was heard and the sniper from the other building, who was so focused at aiming at the tanned ace, was then shot in his head, splattering blood on his beloved sniper rifle. He could felt Kise’s griped tensed, and just when the host stumbled back, Aomine quickly stepped on the other’s foot and struck at his attacker’s hand. His host winced in pain and just when he regained his focus, the tanned ace already held his very own gun onto his forehead. “I will only give mercy if you become mine, Kise Ryouta.” he commanded, showing his target a dark smirk.  
Kise didn’t want to die yet, and even though he didn’t want to give his body to the tanned ace yet, he looked down, trembling with fear and all he could do was to only nod and mumble a soft “… alright”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for AoKise day but I just got my laptop back yesterday... OTL
> 
> I did post last night until a friend of mine challenged me to write pure smut AoKaga for AoKaga day, so I just rushed out for AoKaga day first.
> 
> Sorry for my terrible, horrible writing!! OTL


End file.
